Musical Stories
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: The Guardians have different ways of dealing with their problems and lives. Read as they annoy, comfort and fight while singing. I own nothing but my OCs and slight changes to the song. Story better than the summary. Needs suggestions.
1. Confrontation

Title: The Muse of Stories

Summary: The Guardians have to face the music, quite literally. Listen to the Guardians sing away their problems! Honestly have no idea where this came from. Ta! I don't own anything other that OC's and slight changes to the songs.

Song: Confrontation, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Characters: Kozmotis Pitchner, Pitch Black

* * *

Kozmotis groaned as he gripped his head. Whispers of darkness grasped his brain as he gripped the end of his daughter's dresser in a vain attempt to quiet the whispers of darkness. He had already lost his entire life, and was just there to find something. A locket. Instead, his hand hit a music box, gently waking the lullaby that he sang so many times. Thinking it will calm his already stressed nerves, he sang along.

_"Lost in the darkness,_

_Silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning,_

_Now endless night._

_I will find the answer._

_I'll never desert you -_

_I promise you this -_

_Till the day that I..."_

He made a sparing glance at the mirror and yelled in fright at the being staring back. His reflection didn't disappear as it was supposed to, startling the previous general. Instead, this twisted version grinned evilly at him as the music deepened. Once again taking Kozmotis by surprise, this... Pitch Black version started to sing, never letting that grin fall.

**"Do you really think**

**That I would ever let you go?**

**Do you think I'd ever set you free?**

**If you do, I'm sad to say,**

**It simply isn't so.**

**You will never get away from me!"**

With newfound vigor, Kozmotis sang back in fury,

_"All that you are_

_Is a face in the mirror!_

_I'll close my eyes and you'll disappear!"_

The dark version disappeared and made itself known in a full length mirror on the other end of the room. Suddenly, he stepped out, still with that sadistic grin marring his ashen face.

**"I'm what you face**

**When you face in the mirror!**

**Long as you live, I will still be here!**

**For I am Pitch Black, your darkest fear!"**

Kozmotis glared at him with no fear written on his face, only anger. How dare this copy even say that to the general that conquered him in the first place!

_"All that you are_

_Is the end of a nightmare!_

_All that you are is a dying scream!_

_After tonight,_

_I shall end this demon dream!"_

By now, Pitch Black stepped out of the mirror and walked behind the general as he placed an arm around his shoulders in a mockingly friendly way. If Kozmotis had not known the deceit of the fearling race, or the danger of the being beside him, he would have relaxed and doomed everyone.

**"This is not a dream, my friend -**

**And it will never end!**

**This one is the nightmare that goes on!**

**Pitch Black here to stay,**

**No matter what you may pretend -**

**And I'll flourish, long after you're gone!"**

Being the general he was, he stood up to his full height, making his rusting armor creak as he did so. Now, he was face to face with the monster that cost him his family.

_"Soon you will die,_

_And my memory will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose control."_

Pitch just grinned some more, barring his sharpened teeth.

**"You can't control me!**

**I live deep inside you!**

**Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"**

The general growled deeply as his hazel eyes flashed a glowing amber to match the Nightmare King.

_"I don't need you to survive,_

_As you need me!_

_I'll become whole_

_As you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice_

_As you breathe your final breath!"_

'Almost there' The nightmare-fueled man thought. He pushed the blade of insults further.

**"I'll live inside you forever!"**

Kozmotis gasped as Pitch touched his armor with a spindly finger. His chestplate turned black and grainy, covering the moon emblem and replacing it with a black hole over his heart.

_"No!"_

Pitch laughed as he continued to push fear and hatred into the general, corrupting his golden heart.

**"With Darkness himself by my side!"**

Kozmotis fought against the onslaught of fear as he screamed defiantly while looking directly into Pitch's amber eyes.

_"No!"_

Pitch laughed as he possessed the body of the proud father. Kozmotis gasped as his eyes turned cold and unforgiving. His skin turned slate grey, and seemed to be made of sand. Suddenly, Pitch's voice shot out through the screams.

**"And I know that, now and forever,**

**They'll never be able to separate Pitchner from the Fright!"**

Kozmotis fought for control as his hazel eyes, still as alive as ever, replaced amber.

_"Can't you see_

_It's over now?_

_It's time to die!"_

Pitch's eye color came back, once again gaining control over the general.

**"No, not I!**

**Only you!"**

Kozmotis once again broke the control. He shouted out brave words,

_"If I die,_

_You die, too!"_

The King found yet another way to twist his words.

**"You'll die in me**

**I'll be you!"**

Kozmotis would not surrender. Sanderson was still out there, along with Nightlight, Thanatos and little Manuel. And his Emily Jane. In his rage, a bit of his British accent bubbled with his rage to the surface.

_"Curse you, Pitch!_

_Set me free!"_

Pitch was once again in control. Soon, with the body of the general at his disposal, he would take over galaxies!

**"Can't you see**

**You are me?"**

Kozmotis gritted his teeth. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't allow this monster to be free. Even if he had to sacrifice himself, at least his daughter and friends would be safe.

_"No!_

_Deep inside-!"_

**"I am you!**

**You are mine!"**

_"No - Never!"_

**"Yes, forever!"**

Kozmotis felt his life force ebbing away, slowly turning his heart pitch black. He swore to himself that even if he failed to kill this monster, he would at least lessen the blow.

_"I condemn you to shadows, Pitch!_

_Take all your evil deeds,_

_And rot in Tartarus!"_

Pitch laughed as he sent power flooding into Kozmotis' heart, purging it in darkness.

**"I'll see you there, General!"**

Kozmotis screamed as he shouted out a single name in futile attempt to cleanse his heart.

_**"Emily Jane!"**_

And everything turned cold.

* * *

Dang, I had the song playing as a read this. Intense music, the cond-

Jack: Get on with it!

Ugh, stinkin' pixie. Anyway, send in some ideas and songs! Also, every five chapters I will take an OC, but I need a backstory. Thanks for reading! R&R

-Phoenix

Edit: I'm sorry about Daughter of Grim. I might not continue it, though Hazel, Sera and Diane will all be here! Their backgrounds are classified, so I'll leave it up to you to figure the half-breeds out.


	2. Neverland Medley

Song: Neverland Medley, Kenny Loggins

Characters: Jack Frost, Bunnymund, OC

**Bunny**

_Jack (Kit)_

_**Both**_

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund struggled in his bonds. Seconds turned to minutes, and the screams of terror grew louder. No one had seen the nightmare pirates until it was too late. He glanced at his son, a kit with snowy white fur and icy blue tattoos.

"Pa?" Bunny looked into his son's swirling ocean blue orbs. "Will everything be alright?"

The Pookan race was a strong one, yet Bunnymund could not bring himself to tell his kit the truth.

"Of course it will, I ain't lettin' the pirates get ya that easily." He replied with a cockiness that hid the fear in his heart. He already knew that they were fighting on the losing side, but he had to keep his hope up. For his son.

The little kit giggled. "Yeah, it's just like Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from the book you read to me. Does that mean we're the Lost Boys?" Bunny laughed heartily at his deduction of the situation raging on outside. Only this time, Peter Pan isn't there to save them.

"Sorta." He replied making his son giggle.

"You're funny Pa, you're like Peter Pan! You always save the day!" His son laughed as he scooted into his father's lap. "Can you sing me the lullaby? Please?"

Bunny sighed as he looked at his son. He was so young, so full of hope and fun and had eyes that were brimming with mischief. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_**"Hold your breath**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**Count to three."**_ His kit counted to three silently as Bunnymund nuzzled his head.

_**"Come with me, and you'll be**_

_**In a world of pure imagination**_

_**Take a look and you'll see**_

_**Into your imagination."** _Bunny finally got the rope off of his wrists and held his son's little paws.

_**"We'll begin, with a spin**_

_**Traveling in a world of my creation**_

_**What you'll see will defy explanation."**_He hopped up and spun his kit around, making him laugh.

_**"Somewhere out there,**_

_**Beneath the pale moon light,**_

_**Someone's thinking of me,**_

_**And loving me tonight."**_ He sang as he threw him up and caught him in his arms.

_**"Somewhere out there,**_

_**Someone's saying a prayer,**_

_**That we'll find one another,**_

_**In that great somewhere out there."**_ Bunny gestured outside, where just over the horizon, the sun was rising.

_**"And even though I know how very far apart we are,**_

_**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,"** _The pair stared at the sun as it rose higher and higher, banishing the fearlings an signaling a new day.

_**"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,**_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."**_ By now, the fires were being put out and they could see a sliver of green just over the charred hill.

_**"Somewhere out there,**_

_**If love can see us through,**_

_**Then, we'll be together,**_

_**Somewhere out there,**_

_**Out where dreams come true."** _Bunny stared outside before his son yanked his ear, bringing him back to reality. He chuckled and tapped his son's nose making him sneeze.

_**"I know a place where dreams are born**_

_**And time is never planned**_

_**It's not on any chart**_

_**You must find it with your heart**_

_**To come home to Never Land."**_ The kits eyes brightened as he looked at his father then stared outside.

"Pa, does Neverland really exist?" He asked interrupting the song.

Bunny just smirked. "That's up to you to believe."

_**"It might be miles beyond the moon**_

_**Or right here where you stand**_

_**Just keep an open mind**_

_**And then suddenly you'll find**_

_**Never Never Land."**_ He sang as his kit joined in.

_"The treasure when you stay there_

_Is precious more than gold_

_Once you've found your way there_

_You can never grow old."_ The pair sang as Bunny's kit hugged his father.

**_"And that's my home where dreams are born_**

**_And time is never planned_**

**_Just think of lovely things."_**

_"And your heart will fly on wings forever.."_

_**"To Never Never**_ **_Land."_** Bunny grabbed his kit's paws and swung him around the room, gaining laughter in return.

_**"If you wanna view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Want to change the world?**_

**_There's nothing to it."_ **He stopped spinning as his kit landed on his feet and hopped to the window. Bunny put his paws on his shoulders as he continued to sing.

**_"Come with me, and you'll be_**

**_In a world of pure imagination_**

**_Take a look and you'll see_**

**_Into your imagination._**

**_We'll begin, with a spin_**

**_Traveling in a world of my creation_**

**_What you'll see will defy explanation."_ **The kit glanced around the room before looking at his father to continue.

_**"If you wanna view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**You Wanna change the world?**_

_**There's nothing to it."**_ The little kit glanced once again at his father. He wanted to be just like him, big and strong. He wanted to change the world.

**_"There is no life I know_**

**_To compare with pure imagination_**

**_Living there, you'll be free_**

**_If you truly wish to be."_**

**_"Somewhere out there,_**

**_If love can see us through,_**

**_Then, we'll be together,"_**

**_"Somewhere out there,_**

**_Out where dreams come true."_ **Father and son sang as one as the kit sat down on the floor.

"Pa, I'm gonna be just like you. I'm going to be Peter Pan." Bunny smiled as he hugged his kit tightly. "And I'm gonna take us both to Neverland."

"I know you will Jack, I know you will."

Bunny glanced at the picture of his family as he traced to picture of his youngest son. "I hope ya in Neverland right now Jack."

Just then, Jack Frost flew in, almost blowing down everything and scaring the living wits out of Bunny.

"Hey Cottontail, is it OK if I come along with your run to Burgress? I promised Jamie I would visit for Easter. I even made Sophie and him some eggs." He reached into his hoodie pocket and brought out two eggs. One was different shade of pink with multicolored miniature flowers decorating it. The other was a frosty blue with sleds and snowflakes. "I know they aren't as good as yours, but I haven't had as much time on my hands and it was kinda last minute."

Bunny smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure ya gumby. Now hurry up or else ya gonna be late!"

Jack smiled deviously with mischief glinting in his ocean blue eyes so alike to Bunnymund's kit. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Kangaroo. Wind, take me home!" The wind roared as Jack ran out and jumped on its current.

Bunny smirked. "Go fly off to Neverland Jack." He quickly opened the tunnel to Burgress and jumped in, leaving an ocean blue tulip in his place.

* * *

Happy Easter everyone! Pls send in some suggestions!

-Phoenix


End file.
